Crossroads
by trufflemores
Summary: Quinn agrees to be the surrogate of Kurt and Blaine's first child. At the clinic as they await the results, pre-pregnancy result jitters strike Blaine and comforting fiance Kurt ensues. Klaine. COMPLETE.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee or any of its characters; Ryan Murphy and Co. hold that honor. I'm simply writing this for fun, not profit.

"Are you nervous?"

Blaine startled at the voice and whirled on his heel, relaxing when Kurt let the door to the bathroom fall shut behind him. One eyebrow was arched expectantly, his lips curled in a tiny, knowing smile. Blaine fidgeted with his tie, willing his anxiety to recede. He didn't _need _to be nervous. Kurt had already reassured him half a dozen times that morning that everything would be fine, no matter what happened, but he couldn't deny the tension roiling in his gut.

"A little bit," he admitted at last, tugging on his collar again, unable to keep his hands calm. "It's just hard not knowing what to expect." Reaching up to adjust the collar of his dress shirt, he let his hands fall to his sides a moment later as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. He looked good in a brown suit, stylish and presentable, but he still felt somehow both over- and underdressed.

Kurt snaked his arms around his waist from behind for a moment, resting his chin on Blaine's shoulder and insisting quietly, "No matter what happens. We'll get through it."

Squeezing his hand, grateful for the contact if not the brevity of the assurance, Blaine sighed as Kurt retreated, turning to face him directly. "Are we ready for this?" he asked bluntly, reaching up to rub a hand through his hair and wrinkling his nose as he got a handful of gel for his efforts. Turning on the sink and scrubbing it off his fingers, he added, "What if our rent jumps next month, or our insurance gets transferred to a new company, or the electric bill doubles?"

"Honey."

"And you know I work late hours some nights," Blaine continued, ripping a paper towel off the end and wiping his hands off, already building up steam. "What if we're both away from the apartment at the same time? Or what if one of us gets sick?"

"Blaine," Kurt said, reaching out to stop his hand from scrubbing through his hair again anxiously, thoughtless. "We've been through this."

Letting out a long, slow breath, Blaine nodded, intertwining their fingers and lowering their hands to his side. "I know," he said, running his thumb along the backs of Kurt's knuckles. "I do. I just – want everything to go smoothly."

"And it _will_," Kurt replied, squeezing his hand and meeting his gaze. "Whether it works out this time or not, we'll get through this. Okay?"

Blaine nodded again, lacking the words to describe the _love _that he felt for Kurt in that moment, honest and afraid but also unflagging, determined to see it through.

"Sit with me?" he asked, tugging on his hand. Without a word, Blaine followed him back to the bench in the reception area, settling onto the space beside him, shoulders and hips aligned.

The utter calmness in Kurt's demeanor grounded Blaine; it didn't seem as intimidating, somehow, knowing that Kurt was there and equally concerned but still _steady._ Their relationship would survive another disappointment; it had survived the first. Granted, they hadn't waited as long the first time – a mere four months – before the agency had apologetically informed them that they hadn't been chosen.

Almost two years later they were finally looking at a second chance, and the odds of everything going smoothly seemed suddenly, astronomically slim. Blaine knew that Kurt would make a wonderful parent – he knew it, he _knew _it – but he also knew that there would be difficulties that would cause stress and strain on their relationship, and he didn't want to not measure up to the challenge of overcoming them. Kurt was adaptable and resourceful and inexplicably _good _at things, but Blaine feared that he somehow inherently _wasn't, _that he put other people before the needs of his own family because it was something he knew how to do. He knew his job, his life, his relationship with Kurt.

Welcoming a third variable into the equation would upset the careful equilibrium that they had achieved over six years of marriage, but Blaine knew that they were ready for the challenge, logistically and emotionally. They'd been over it a dozen times, mapping out all the possible pros and cons.

Still, there were things that couldn't be expected. Blaine hadn't known how difficult the first rejection would be until it had happened. Kurt had taken it hard when they'd been rejected the first time, retreating into a quiet space that even Blaine wasn't permitted to touch. It had been a debilitating period, wondering what was going on in Kurt's mind whenever he stayed late at work or simply refused to talk beyond necessities. After nearly two months of avoidance, they'd come together again, talking through the pain and understanding that they needed time to process the rejection before they could try again.

Blaine supposed that his present nervousness was a belated reaction to the first attempt, formerly muted by his anxiety for Kurt. At least he had Kurt at his side this time, he reflected, squeezing his hand.

They were ready. Kurt was ready and, he knew, in some tiny, logical corner of his mind not flooded with concern over improbable outcomes, he was ready, too.

It didn't stop him from starting from his seat at the first sign of Quinn around the bend in the hallway, her hand cradled absentmindedly over her flat abdomen. Kurt rose more smoothly, draping an arm around Blaine's waist. Blaine couldn't tell if it was meant for his or Kurt's own comfort, but it had the intended effect, either way, drawing some of the stress away from him.

"Well," Quinn said, her step easy, serene, as graceful as a queen's as she came to a halt in front of them, a slow smile curling her lips. "I hope you don't mind shopping for a few extra things to fill the nursery this Christmas because it worked. Congratulations, daddies."

"It worked?" Blaine asked, dazed, amazed, while Kurt squealed in unabashed _delight _and exclaimed, "Oh my God, Quinn!"

"I'm pregnant," Quinn confirmed, and that was all they needed to swoop her into a three-way hug, all but vibrating with excitement.

"It _worked, _we're _pregnant,_" Kurt gushed, his excitement counterbalanced by Blaine's dazed exhalations of "Oh my God. We're _pregnant._"

They broke apart and Kurt barely turned to Blaine before Blaine kissed him, a mixture of "We're _pregnant_" and "Oh my God Kurt" bubbling out of him as he rested his forehead on Kurt's shoulder and his arms around his waist.

The doubts didn't recede and the tension only abated a degree, but the joy was enough. Blaine was willing to risk every moment of potential unhappiness for _this_ because Kurt was worth it and their child was worth it and the life that they would build together, someday, _soon, _was worth it.


End file.
